Hate is a powerful thing
by deathbankia
Summary: Harry is full of hate. But i knows he is something special. So does Dudley. Can Dudley show harry that he loves him or is he just to far gone to love? i suck at summaries some crack
1. HARRY IS UNLOVED?

_**A/N no own **_

"_**HATE IS A POWERFUL THING" by Death bankia**_

_**Prologue**_

I hate everything in existence. I hate my horse faced aunt and whale sized uncle who beat me because I'm different. I hate all the teachers who see the scars and say nothing. My story is a sad one full of lies, deceit, death and worst of all a love that wasn't even real to begin with. Hate fuels me, makes me whole when they've ripped me to shreds. By now you're most likely wondering who I am. I am harry potter otherwise known as the "boy who lived" or the "dark lord's shadow" by my followers and Tom himself. My story started the day that fake seer gave a false prophecy causing tom to come after me as a three year old child who already saw the world for what it truly was. Instead of killing me he found that we were one and the same two beings who wanted nothing more than to rid the world of the things that had caused them pain and made them feel weak. My childhood wasn't exactly bright and kid friendly but I did have someone who love me.

_**CHAPTER ONE – HARRY IS UNLOVED.**_

"Boy!" uncle Vernon called from the kitchen to my cramped cupboard under the stairs "come and make our breakfast NOW!" He continued. I am now 10 years old today or rather tonight is my tenth birthday. "Coming uncle Vernon" I said obediently climbing out of my cupboard. My shirt was falling off my left shoulder, my big, circle, wire rim glasses covered most of my face, my hair was down to the small of my back and I was "fun sized" as many younger women and teenage manga/anime fans of both genders have told me after fangirling saying " kawaii!". In short I look like one of the boys from boku no piko just a little shorter all I'm missing is a hot slightly tanned guy who is at least 12 years older than me well technically I do so him so this is probably boku no harry or something (lol!). I walked into the kitchen and took out a half package of bacon, a half a dozen eggs, and a whole loaf of bread and the container of strawberry jam this was all mostly for Vernon and petunia who had gained a lot of weight after Dudley lost it all. I cracked the eggs into a large bowl and whisked them adding pepper, salt and onions. I then opened the loaf of bread and laid 6 of its slices onto a large baking pan that I then shoved into the oven. Taking out two large frying pans and putting cooking oil into one, I tossed the eggs and bacon (in separate pans) into the pans occasionally flipping the bacon and always turning the eggs, scrambling them. When the food was finally done I laid everything out on the table in serving bowls and set the table for three making sure take a pear, an apple and large bottle of water from the fridge, this food had to last at least the rest of the day if Dudley wasn't able to sneak me some food. "Breakfast is ready" I yelled into the house to my relatives who other than Dudley who was out running were still in their bedrooms. I took my food to my cupboard to eat, a few minutes later I could hear the Dursleys coming down the stairs and heading into the kitchen to eat after which Dudley came back into the house toting a black backpack looking like it was carrying a lot of stuff. The sound of silverware clinking on plates ensued. "Dudley I bought some books for you yesterday I thought you might like them there like the comic books you read but their from Japan. They are in the living room if you don't want them you can give them to the freak or something." Petunia said to her son Dudley "ok mum" Dudley said as he finished his second helping of eggs getting up to go check out the books in question.

_**Minutes later**_

"Sorry mom I'm not into this type of stuff." Saying that Dudley picked up all the books his mother had given him putting them into his already over flowing backpack and walked to Harry's cupboard. He knocked on the door and when harry opened the door (he was lucky Vernon hadn't put the bar lock on the outside of the door) Dudley pushed the large bag of things into his arms "Here harry these are for you." He said. Dudley was the only Dursley who was nice to harry getting him food when he had been starved and giving him his nicest old clothes when petunia wanted to give him the ones with holes and tears. "Thanks Dudley I was getting bored in there anyway." Dudley nodded with a smile on his face he liked when he and harry talked since harry only saw him not the fat that he lost. Closing the door harry looked into the bag overwhelmed with how much there was stuffed inside it. He made a mental list of all the titles as he pulled out the books first one at a time. **Naruto, Death note, Kuroshitsuji (black butler), Fairy tale, The Ninja Way (I made it up), Trigun, Bakuman and finally Ottoman**. "Wow" harry said looking over all the books (okay so maybe that's not a lot but to harry it is) then lifted out a **Boy Scout pocket knife, a 250 page journal, pens and pencils, some candy and twenty dollars** which would be added to his money jar (Dudley gave him half of his allowance every few weeks so that he could buy things like candy or comics or even new glasses when they broke). Harry slid out a trunk from under the more prominent part of the stairs just as a knock sounded on the door. He opened it knowing that Dudley was the only one who ever knocked. "Harry I see that your opening that trunk again" Dudley said with a smile "I just thought you would feel safer knowing that your items are locked up so I got you a lock and key" he held up a heart shaped lock and a key on a chain (see where I'm going with this?) . "Aww thanks Dud" harry said blushing as Dudley handed him the lock and key. "Don't mention it" Dudley said as he started walking down the hall way. Dudley was always going out of his way to make sure that harry was cared for since he knew his parents weren't going to take on the role as care taker, even going so far as to doing odd jobs here and there so that he could get more money to buy harry things (basically Dudley is like foster father who is also in love with harry he just doesn't realize it yet). Harry went back to his trunk taking everything out so he could see the only things he owned in the world. Harry slowly took out **a few pairs of underwear, a small box filled with some peppermint candy, and a small watch that read 2:07** 'I should eat something before Vernon makes me clean' harry thought pulling out his pear, he continued on with his inventory check while quietly munching on the pear and drinking water. Harry pulled out **a first aid kit, a baseball hat, a spare pair of glasses, some stray coins that needed to be put into the money jar, the money jar itself, a pencil box in which he put all of his new pens and pencils in, a few shirts, three pairs of shorts that fit him in black, red and navy, a pair of white socks and finally a pair of red flip-flops, a pair of black and red sneakers and a pair of black sandals**. Harry noticed that everything he owned was always black, red or navy. Harry just shrugged it off as he started to put everything into its rightful place, other than the watch in the trunk closing it and locking the lock onto it gave harry some reassurance that his things would be there no matter what. By the time harry finished it was 3:14 'time to clean he' thought as Vernon banged on the door. Harry was glad that tomorrow Vernon and Petunia would leave on a four day trip to see aunt marge who hated all children leaving harry and Dudley to rule the house for four days. Harry though of the possibilities as he began to mop the kitchen.

**Author's note: What do you guys think? To answer the obvious questions 1) Harry is basically like a modern day sasuke uciha in personality and looks like piko but with long hair instead of the duck butt look or a bob.2) Dudley is about 19. He is pretty much Harry's only father figure but doesn't realize that he loves harry more than a father would. Dudley does odd jobs as well as part time at a coffee shop in London he owns a motorcycle which is his mode of transportation. Dudley is not over weight in this fanfic he takes martial arts lessons as well.3) harry looks up to Dudley but at times doubts his fatherliness.4) Dudley is 6'6 and Harry is 3'9. 5) Sooner or later there will be a flashback explaining where all of this started. 6) Moldy shorts and harry are friends and moldy isn't snake like.**


	2. FATHERLY LOVE

_**A/N I don't own as you know **_

_**CHAPTER TWO – FATHERLY LOVE**_

The next morning harry woke up with a slight peppiness that could only be caused by his aunt and uncle walking out the front door not to been seen for another four days. "Good bye Dudley make sure the freak doesn't do anything he isn't supposed to do and that he does all his chores." Vernon said as he packed the last suitcase into the trunk of his beat up station wagon. Dudley just nodded he planned to take harry to the zoo for his birthday and on a little shopping trip. Dudley stood on the front porch waving at his parents driving farther and farther away, he didn't stop waving till they were out of sight. "Are they gone?" harry asked through the door "Yes their gone." Dudley replied as he opened the door to renter the house. Dudley and harry started up the stairs to get to Dudley's second bedroom. After Dudley had found out his parents were abusing harry he dedicated this room to training harry in martial arts and prepping for the day when he would leave this house, take harry with him and never look back. "Harry how would you like it if we left here and lived in London just me and you and maybe a cat?" Dudley asked when they reached the door of the spare room. Taking out a key he unlocked the door and steeped inside followed by harry who finally broke the silence by saying "what about your education? Where would we go? Why are you throwing your life away for me?" harry was on the verge of tears Dudley was the only one who had ever care for him and harry didn't want him to throw his life away for a kid who wasn't worth it. "That's all taken care of I got an apartment in London, a paying job and because I am 18 I can sue my parents for custody of you plus I'm sure we'll win since we have lots of incriminating evidence of abuse and neglect. Though I'm only sorry that I didn't see it earlier. Harry would you like me to legally be your father?" Dudley replied as he flipped through some photos of Harry's many injuries. Harry, who was taken aback by this stayed silent for a moment before hugging Dudley mumbling into his shirt "papa". "I take that as a yes then" Dudley said picking up harry and twirling him in a circle before setting him down. Harry looked up at him with tears in his eyes "thank you" he said as a tear rolled down his cheek. "You only need to thank me by calling me papa" Dudley replied he then added "I promise no matter what I will never let anyone ever hurt you again". Dudley then got up and began to gather the things he needed _**two duffel bags one small and red for harry and the other blue and large for Dudley, two backpacks, some training wraps and an empty picture frame of which he planned to put a picture of him and harry.**_ "Harry pack your things in these bags and bring them up here" Dudley said gesturing to the small duffel and backpack. Harry did as he was told and came back to find Dudley packing too. "Now let's go and celebrate your 10th birthday!" Dudley said with a smile on his face as he led harry downstairs and out the door to his motorcycle. 'This will be one heck of a day' harry thought to himself as he boarded the bike.

_**SEVERAL HOURS LATER**_

Harry and Dudley had finally come back from their day out. They were both exhausted having gone to the zoo where Dudley had found out that harry could talk to snakes and shopping of which they bought _**more fitting shirts for harry in black, red and navy, two ipods one blue and filled with country and rock music for Dudley and a dark red one for harry filled with heavy metal music and bands like Blood On The Dance Floor, Dark Veil Brides and surprisingly One Direction both came with matching headphones, a plush black rabbit for harry, two iPhones which pretty much looked like the ipods in color, some clothes for Dudley and some adoption and lawsuit documents to sue Vernon and Petunia**_. "Wow that was so fun!" harry said as he and Dudley collapsed on the couch, Dudley had already put their things in the spare room. "I finally got that picture of us together" Dudley said holding up the now framed picture of him and harry at the zoo in front of the boa constrictor cage. Harry yawned. "I think it's time for you to sleep" Dudley said as he picked up harry and took him into his room, he could sleep in his parent's room so harry could have his for the time being. Come to think of it he was pretty tired too so after putting harry to bed he turned in for the night not knowing what would happen tomorrow would change his and Harry's lives.

_**Author's note: ooooo cliffy I'm sorry to do that to you guys but the story is a bit slow. Plus harry and Dudley are really OOC. So in the next chapter Harry's species will be acknowledged. Sorry about how short this chapter is.**_


	3. TOM AND ALEX ARE BACK

_**A/N no ownership**_

_**CHAPTER THREE- TOM AND ALEX ARE BACK!**_

Dudley woke to the sound of harry screaming. Rolling out of bed as quickly as possible Dudley ran to his room to find that everything in the room was floating including Harry who had suddenly stopped screaming as soon as Dudley entered the room. Harry's eyes snapped open to reveal that his eyes were a dark purple borderline black. "Papa I'm sorry" harry said as his instincts took control of his body. Harry lunged at Dudley knocking him over. "Stay still papa I do not wish to harm you" Harry said sinking his fangs into Dudley's neck. Dudley submitted quickly not wanting to hurt harry, he could feel harry drawing out his blood. 'Now I know how a juice box feels' he mused to himself wincing when harry retracted his fangs from his neck. Harry then bit into his own wrist drawing blood into his mouth before pressing his lips to Dudley's gasping mouth. At first Dudley refused to drink so harry forced him to but as soon as the blood touched his tongue Dudley deepened the kiss drinking Harry's blood. Harry groaned at the kiss letting go as Dudley passed out.

_**SOME HOURS LATER**_

Dudley woke up for the second time today to find harry sitting next to him crying. The events of earlier hit him like a snow ball with a rock in the middle but much to his disgust he had a hard on because harry kissed him 'I don't love harry like **that!** Do I?' "Harry what did you do?" Dudley finally said causing harry to flinch at how cold he sounded. "I…I turned you into a vampire." Harry said "I'm so sorry papa please don't hate me, my instincts took over and I didn't want to live without you." Harry was crying again. "Harry please don't cry I could never hate you this just means that I get to be will you always" Dudley said with a smile on his face " Really?" harry asked " Really." Dudley replied "but you should have told me sooner, now is there anything else you want to tell me?" He asked. Harry nodded but before he could answer the door bell rang. Getting up Dudley looked into the full length mirror near the bed, he looked ok enough to answer the door. Heading down the stairs Dudley wondered what harry was exactly. Reaching the door Dudley opened it to find a man who seemed about 23 maybe 24 with crimson red eyes. "May I see harry?" the man asked. Dudley sensed that this man was dangerous but would not hurt harry "sure come in" Dudley said stepping aside for the stranger to enter the house. "Harry" Dudley called out and in a few seconds harry was walking down the stairs suddenly his body went cold when he saw Tom sitting next to his papa "Tom what are you doing here? Shouldn't you be conquering the wizarding world?" harry asked in an icy voice. "Harry you know this man?" Dudley was dumbfounded harry was only ten and he had so many secrets." Ah I see you haven't told him yet." Tom said "Well Mr. Dursley your beloved ten year old harry and I go way back to when he was three. I was going to kill him but decided not to because I saw the power he possessed and his capabilities. Even at the tender age of three his real parents didn't care for him seeing him as a burden. At the age of two he made a Faustian contract with the demon named Alex Frosten a well know cat demon who is , however bound to him for eternity due to the fact that harry has no soul due to his species." At this Dudley finally snapped "What do you mean harry has no soul and if Harry's not human then he must be a vampire right?" He yelled at Tom. "Alex come." Harry said as he lifted his shirt to expose a pentacle that looked as if it were scratched by a cat in the dead center of his chest

_**SOMEWHERE UNDA DA SEA**_

Alex's eyes snap open as he felt his master call for him. In a flash of light he was gone.

_**BACK WITH HARRY**_

"Alex come." Harry said as he lifted his shirt to expose a pentacle that looked as if it were scratched by a cat. In a flash of light a child appeared next to harry. "Hello master it's been what seven years? My how cute you look." Alex said as he began to change in to his adult form (basically Alex looks like an older ceil with the hair style of Sebastian with Claude glasses and alois's eyes best man combination ever! Your welcome.) "Alex this is Dudley he is my adoptive father and you already know Tom" harry said Dudley was two things at the moment first he was confused to what was going on and second he didn't want to be associated with his parents anymore and therefore wanted to change his name. "Ok I get the demon thing but why doesn't harry have a soul?" he finally asked "I can answer that" Alex said and then continued with "you see with wizarding families the members are not always human and due to a screwed up spell cast on harry when he was a new born baby he has every trait of every creature in the family lines of Evans and Potter going back to when the very first Potter and Evans were born. So harry is not just a mix of one or two but many different magical creatures. Tom if you would be so kind as to use the identity spell." Alex finished and with that tom waved his hand in Harry's direction and a list of creatures popped up above his head. **CREATURE LIST: VAMPIRE, DARK AND LIGHT VEELA, KITSKUNE, ELEMENTAL, NEKO, WEREWOLF, DARK AND LIGHT ELF, HELLHOUND, HELLCAT.** "Any questions?" tom asked Dudley "yes what is a kitskune and a hellcat" Dudley asked "a kitskune is a fox demon and a hellcat is like the opposite of a hellhound which controls fire, no a hellcat controls ice it also has no soul." tom replied "ok I get it now but all this still doesn't change my decision to adopt harry and take him away from my parents." Dudley said full of confidence. "Well then I can be your lawyer?" Alex asked with the look that kind of reminded harry of Sebastian's 'omg a cat' look " ok but my parents will be back tomorrow morning" Dudley said " don't worry I'll take care of everything all you have to do is tell them you are suing them for custody of harry and are going to adopt him then leave." Alex said "well that was sort of the plan to begin with since I already got an apartment and a job that pays well and our stuff is already packed." Dudley said "if you tell me what the address is I can teleport your things to the apartment." Tom offered "oh well thanks its 136 Clinton Drive apartment number 15A, London." Dudley finished. There was a silence before tom nodded as if to say he was done Dudley thanked him. Tom then checked the time it was 5:15 in the afternoon so tom decided it was time to leave "I will see you soon harry, Dudley, Alex." He said before walking to the door letting himself out. Alex then said "well you're stuck with me so I think I'll just go nap." And transformed into a black house cat and settled down on the couch to sleep. "Harry why don't you go outside and play for a bit and I'll make dinner" Dudley said "ok" harry said and hopped off the couch running to the door to play on the front lawn. Dudley got up and went to the kitchen where he made some mac and cheese for dinner. So far everything was going well with harry and his plan to leave but he was worried what his parents might do to him or worse to harry the little angel who dissevered more than the hand he was dealt.

_**Author's note: yay! Chapter three Harry's species has been revealed and the plan is going well. Dudley's name will be changed within the next few chapters. Tell me what you think this story may turn a different way wink wink. **_


	4. they came back

_**A/N still no own**_

_**CHAPTER FOUR- THEY CAME BACK**_

The next day Dudley woke up to a scream. The scream was from his mother Petunia Dursley. He realized that he had fallen asleep on the couch with Harry in his arms and Alex on his head. "Dudley what are you doing with that, that freak of nature?!" Petunia screamed. "Mom I'm not letting you and **him** hurt Harry anymore." Dudley shot back pointing at his father when he said "him". Dudley hugged Harry closer to his chest while Alex walked off to transform "Papa please don't yell. Can we just leave?" Harry asked snuggling closer to Dudley. "Did that freak just call you 'papa' Dudley?" both Vernon and Petunia were dumbfounded. "Yes Harry did. That is because I am planning to adopt him. For too long I've done nothing to help him. For too long I've sat back while you abuse him. Well I'm putting an end to it all. You won't have to worry about the neighbors hear his cries for help anymore because I'm leaving and I'm taking harry with me." Dudley stated plain and simple. "No I forbid it that freak is manipulating you and I won't have it you will go to your room Dudley and you, you little freak will leave my house now." Vernon said venom lacing his words. Just as Alex came into the room "Right then I've heard enough Dudley we have our case and Mr. Dursley I will be seeing you on the 12th of May" he stated. Alex was dressed in a black suit and looked like a legit lawyer. "Who are you and what are you going on about 12th of May?" Vernon asked he was beyond angry "The name Alexander Frosten and I am Dudley and Harry's lawyer for they are suing you both for child abuse and neglect on Harry's person" Alex said matter- a-factly "Dudley you can't sue us we are your parents and that freak dissevered everything he got" Petunia screamed " I can and I will. Harry, Alex we are leaving." Dudley said and with that there three walked out the door or rather Alex and Dudley walked out the door and Harry was carried by Dudley.

_**Author's note: err such a short chapter. So Alex is about Harry's height in child form and 5'9 in adult form. The next chapter will be the last chapter that the Dursleys will be in (aka Vernon and Petunia) **_


	5. court is in sestion

_**A/N NO OWN!**_

_**CHAPTER FIVE-COURT IS IN SETION**_

_**FLASHBACK**_

"_**Right then I've heard enough Dudley we have our case and Mr. Dursley I will be seeing you on the 12th of May" he stated. Alex was dressed in a black suit and looked like a legit lawyer. "Who are you and what are you going on about 12th of May?" Vernon asked he was beyond angry "I am alexander studford and I am Dudley and Harry's lawyer for they are suing you both for child abuse and neglect on Harry's person" Alex said matter- a-factly "Dudley you can't sue us we are your parents and that freak deserved everything he got" Petunia screamed " I can and I will. Harry, Alex we are leaving." Dudley said and with that there three walked out the door or rather Alex and Dudley walked out the door and Harry was carried by Dudley **_

_**NOW**_

"Yo Adrian get up ya big muscular coconut (A/N coconut is an insult?)." Alex yelled poking Adrian in the ribs. Adrian groaned "What? Stop poking me. What time is it?" "It's time to wake up, get dressed and get your nicely toned butt down to the court house." Alex yelled into Adrian's ear. Jumping out of bed he thought back to the events of the past week. He had found out that harry wasn't human, was turned into a vampire which harry said had to be done so that Harry's inner creature would acknowledge Adrian as his papa and not food, he had changed his name from Dudley Dursley to Adrian Kristin, and bothered relentlessly by Alexander Frosten aka Alex Harry's demon. Harry who had already dressed and had finished breakfast was waiting impatiently in the door frame clad in a black B.O.T.D.F t-shirt, dark blue skinny jeans that were ripped in various places, black leather combat boots and finally hair in a side bang covering his eye with two little skull clips. Harry's face alone told Adrian that he needed to make haste. "Ok harry you don't have to kill me with your eyes, I'm ready. Where's Alex?" Adrian said pulling on his boots looking around. "Over here you ninny." Alex yelled from the door. He was standing next to the elevator in his adult form. Walking to the elevator harry asked "What if we don't win the case?" "No way we, can lose this case besides we didn't give them enough time to get a good lawyer." Adrian said smirking "alright both of you get your butts into this chick magnet of a car and shut your traps." Alex said impatiently as harry and Adrian followed him to the parking lot and got into his pitch black Volvo (A/N twilight reference?) before Alex could start ranting about how much Adrian needed a girlfriend but with his luck Adrian knew as soon as they got onto the road that's exactly what Alex would do and my god did he do it.

_**AT THE COURTHOUSE **_

Arriving at the courthouse was like arriving in heaven for Adrian and harry, not because they were confident but because Alex would finally shut his trap about Adrian's relationship status and go into lawyer mode ( lawyer mode activate boop). Walking up the stairs to the front door the trio said nothing when they passed Vernon and Petunia Dursley who both began to yell at Adrian "Dudley how could, you do this to your own parents for a freak no less?" "My name is no longer Dudley Dursley it is Adrian Kristin and you two are dead to me." The two disowned parents were shocked to hear this come from their son's mouth as he walked away. The trio walked in to the courthouse, up the stairs and around the corner to court room A7. The jury and judge where already there and so were the Dursleys who had taken the one elevator. The judge flinched at how harry was dressed but also how skinny he was for his age. "Judge Moody presiding." A guard said "Now why are you people in my court today?" "Well your honor me and my wife have been accused of child abuse by our own son." Vernon ended the sentence with malice. The judge turned to Adrian. "Your honor I accused these two of child abuse on Harry's account because I have evidence of it." Adrian said "well I would like to see this evidence. I am also aware that you have changed your name why is that?" "He did it to spite us!" yelled Vernon "order in the court! Continue Mr. Kristen" "I changed my name because I no longer wanted to be associated with my abusive parents." "Very well the evidence please." Adrian stood up and brought a folder to the judge in it were photos of all of Harry's injuries and a video of all the beatings that happened in his room. For the next 25 minutes the jury was horrified with sequences of a large man beating a small child. "Turn off that horrible video" many of the juries cried they could not handle this level of abuse on the young boy who never did anything wrong. "Court is adjourned for 20 minutes jury have your decision by then." Everyone exited the court room many women were crying and glaring at the Dursleys as if they were Nazis who just glared back. "So can I have a cookie now?" harry asked referring to a bet he and Alex had made. "Yeah sure whatever" Alex said giving harry a cookie. So the trio sat around for 20 minutes before returning to the court room. The Dursleys looked nervous as the judge asked for the jury's opinion. "We the jury find the Dursleys guilty on both charges of child abuse and neglect" the jury had spoken. " Vernon and petunia Dursley I sentence you both to 20 years in prison and award Adrian Kristen full custody of Harry Kristen formally Harry James potter." In a moment of immatureness Adrian and harry fist pumped at the same time making Alex roll his eyes. Suddenly Vernon jumped from his chair yelling "the dirty freak has brain washed my son!" and lunged at harry with the intent to kill but what stopped him dead in his tracks wasn't the guards or even one of the adults it was the target himself narrowed down who could and couldn't feel his killer intent while Vernon felt a killer intent that could stop an elephant rampaging, everyone else felt fear coming from the target so they had all though that the massive amount of fear stopped Vernon but it was really harry and his badassery. While the guards were dragging off the Dursleys harry, Adrian and Alex left the court house and went to go celebrate with a BOTDF party.

**Author's note: Party next chapter and no more Dursleys sexiness ahead!**


	6. SEXY PARTY

**A/N: no ownership.**

**CHAPTER SIX- SEXY PARTY**

Adrian, Harry and Alex headed home where they became to move around furniture in the spacious living room to make a dance floor. Adrian picked up his phone and began to order pizza, cake, and a buffet as harry began to lay out party snacks and Alex called up Sebastian, Claude, Ceil, Alois, Adrian's gang and some random chicks so it wasn't a mast fest. Within an hour everything was ready and people started to show up so harry hooked up his iPod to the stereo and queued up his botdf playlist. People began to dance harry just held the wall waiting for his favorite song to come up. Sexting soon came on and harry walked into the middle of the dance floor to start dancing. Alex caught sight of the ten year old sexy dancing and had an idea to get his master and his friend laid. (You all knew it was coming) Alex conjured a strip pole for harry and changed his clothed to really short shorts, heels and a tube top that only cover his nipples. Harry glared at Alex who pointed to Adrian who was blushing furiously and covering his crotch surprised at this Harry decided he would tease Adrian just a little. So he began to pole dance slowly rocking against the pole until the song ended. Alex dispersed the pole to watch the event unfold. Adrian and Harry got nice and close and snogged the life out of each other. BANG BANG BANG a knock on the door sounded and everyone froze Claude and Sebastian stopped kissing and Alois didn't stop groping Ceil. "Oh no it's the popo every demon act human" Harry yelled and with that all the demons grabbed a partner and started snogging it was like a gay straight, lesbian and bi party. Adrian ran to the door and opened it to find…..

**A/N :lol cliffy. Im soo evil mkay so yes this chapter was basically crack and filler so have fun**


End file.
